bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Charitable Cause: Rumble In Little Tokyo
|characters=Daisuke Eiji, Zeke Silver }} Face-Off "Months of build up and suspense have gone into organizing this stellar event. Heroes and professionals from around the world have been invited to fight against the No. 1 Hero in the World, Hercules. This'll be an event like no other. Sponsored by ShineSpark Burst, all earnings made throughout the course of this event will go to the charity of the Winner's choice. Designed with the King of the Ring format, The Risen Son will box against dozens of fighters until he's the man standing! This'll surely be an event that'll change the sport forever!" The thousands of fans waited for hours outside of the Tokyo Dome, eager for the event. "To really think we're really gonna get to see him fight! The No. 1 hero, Hercules!" a fan cheered. Even though the main event wouldn't start for another day, for many this was a once and a lifetime opportunity he could not pass up, even if it was just a weigh-in. Hercules wasn't just some celebrity or athlete that these people enjoyed watching. For most, he was their savior, the man they could count on in times of peril; He who shines in the Dark. Dozens of cameras and reporters waited, anxious to simply catch a word with H.O.P.E hero. "Showtime..." Daisuke thought, as he leaped from building to building to get to Tokyo Stadium. The entire event was a spectacle and so he needed to put on a show the entire time. One building away, he leaped high up to the skies before diving down towards the building. "Oh my god, there he is!" a super fan yelled, before passing out with excitement. Loud cheers and cries of excitement proceeded as he became more visible to the crowd. Before he'd come crashing down like a meteor, Daisuke began to control his descent and flipped multiple times before sticking a controlled landing that only summoned a wild gust of wind. "Queue Catchphrase". The fan's excitement suddenly increased exponentially. "He said it, He really says it!" two kids said in harmony, actually unsure if it really was his catchphrase. The cameramen and reporters rushed towards him as he began to walk toward the dome. "Please, save all your questions till after the weigh-in" he commented, making his way passed the reporters to greet his fans. Walking down the isle in his iconic suit, Daisuke shook hands, signed autographs, and took pictures with hundreds of fans before making it into the stadium. Unlike most weigh-ins where the two opponents are compared against on another, due to the sheer number of opponents and the moment of attraction Hercules' able to bring on his own, he'd be the only one weighed-in during this international televised event. Walking onto the stage, the announcer commenced. "Welcome! Do we have a special event for you today! After much build up, we'll finally get to see what our No.1 hero is truly made of!" the anchorman exclaimed before the camera shifted towards Daisuke. "So I'm supposed to strip right?" Daisuke thought, as he clicked the H.O.P.E symbol along his chest which near instantly sucks in his suit; revealing his divine physique. Stepping onto the scale there was an absurd silence as they awaited to hear his true weight. "273 kilograms or 602 pounds!" the anchorman announced with astonishment. Nearly immediately after, Daisuke began to flex which really demonstrated how superhuman he truly is. Grabbing the mic, Hercules cleared his throat. "I hope everyone is doing s'well." he began, with everybody cheering in response. "First and foremost I wanna thank those who made this event a success; ShineSpark Burst especially. Thanks to them, millions of dollar will be going into a charity of the winner's choice." the crowd cheered once again. "Throughout this event, I'll be fighting plenty of skilled and smart fighters so make sure to show them so love tomorrow." less vibrant cheers followed this comment. "And with your help and support I'll make sure I bring home the first ever, Superweight Championship!" the crowd bursted into a cheer superior to all before it. Putting back on his suit, he sat down as he awaited questions. ---- Ezekiel stood over the bench of his personal locker staring down a newspaper he got off the street. His ebony complexion, highlighted by his newly dyed hair, glowed from sweat which poured off his skin. His face was plain. Yet inside was a burning sensation. To think that ‘’he’’ would pull something like that. An open challenge to any and all heroes. A fifteen round boxing match held at that new stadium… against the number one hero in the world. Surely this a publicity stunt. No way anyone could go the distance against him. It's impossible… But so was escaping The Abyss. And if he could accomplish that miracle, then perhaps Ezekiel might have a shot at taking down the largest obstacle to his success. He exited the locker room wearing nothing but his sweatpants. His own lean yet muscular physique tightened as he stretched. HIs body was one of perfection. A unique mutation which made him more than human. He stood before his favorite heavy bag, took a deep breath and entered his stance. Hands by his face. Elbows and chin tucked in. A slight bend in his knees. ‘’Eesh’’ ‘’Eesh’’ Two rapid exhales accompanied rapid fire punches. Jab. Jab. A basic combination. Jab. Jab. The bag bent with each smack of his fist. His body remained calm. Climbing a mountain with a panicked heart would only steal the oxygen from his lungs. He continued his basic combinations. Each sharp breath adding the explosive impact of his punches. “Keep a tight guard.” His voice echoed from within his conscience. “Small movements to limit energy expenditure.” He kept a peekaboo guard, moving in quick burst to dodge the incoming, imaginary punches. In the background, the voice of his next victim boomed across the empty gym. That's right. Today was the weigh in. Usually both fighters would be present to weigh in. But this was a unique occurrence. A false boxing match. Daisuke vs all the heroes who dared to stand before him and accept his challenge. Besides, surely the spectators only cared about their mighty hero. Ezekiel smirked at the thought, turning around and watching the weigh in of the monster himself, with his unimaginably large muscles and hilarious mustache. 602 pounds of pure muscle while Ezekiel was at a measly 175lbs. Other participants, based on the report sent to the challengers, all surpassed heavyweight. Making Ezekiel the smallest of the participants. Of course due to the special nature of his quirk...He covered his shivering arm with his white glove. Size didn't matter in the ring. After all.The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Zeke turned back to his heavy bag and continued his combinations. "20% Increase." ---- The Following Morning Near the top of the H.O.P.E Headquarters in Tokyo, Daisuke was on the phone with the current head of the H.O.P.E branch in America. "Yes, yes, I promise I'll come to New York next week. Yes, I be more than happy to take picture with Govenor's son. Thank you, thank you. I shall!" he responded to all of his associates questions, with his terrible english. Unlike most of the contestants who he'll be fighting today, and even though the city has stopped to view this historic event, Hercules did not take the day off from his job. "What Hero would I be to take off the entire day just to fight other civilians and heroes later. Even if Japan has been one of the safest places in years, there are still our H.O.P.E agents from across the world must deal with." he recalled answering one of the reporters question's yesterday. For, this wasn't a huge event that need his undying attention. To Hercules, this was just another event to make him appear more approachable and "human" unlike how the media tends to paint him as some deity. "Well, off to work!" he exclaimed, leaping down from the skyrise as he wandered the city for any signs of trouble. Despite his statement made in the press conference yesterday, Hercules had a rather easy compared to usual. Heroes were going out of their way to make sure he wasn't expending a lot of energy. "You better win..." some of them told him, rooting him on despite being his work competitors. The hours flew by rather quickly. And in practically no time at all, it was show time. "Ladies and Gentleman...Tonight...We are going to witness...the most..anticipated match in the history of the sport, for the Superweight Championship of the World!!!" the crowd cheered as as the illustrious announcer paused. "Are you ready..."he paused once more to reel the crowd in. "Hero and Boxing fans....Are...you...rrrrrrrrrrready...?" he questioned, hoping to hear the cries of the audience; they lost their minds in response. "With the thousand in attendance, and the millions watching around the world....from the capital city of Japan, Tokyo.....Let's Get Ready to Rumble!!!!" The entire building was shaking in response. The Tokyo Dome was completely surrounded by various heroes and police officers. With such a large crowd and so many popular public figures from around the world in attendance it seemed almost inevitable that villains would attack. And yet, no one seemed to care. This event was beyond just a publicity stunt. This was a way for heroes and civillains to come together as one and watch one of the most historic boxing matches in history. "This is worth dying for!" The announcer cleared his throat as he prepared to introduce him. "In the red corner, wearing white and blue. Official Weight: 602 lbs. This is the first time stepping into the ring but he has hundreds of victories under his battle. Undefeated in hand to hand combat, his fearsome power know no bounds. Please welcome, the PEOPLE'S CHAMPION OF THE WORLLLLDDDDD AND THE NUMBER ONE HERO: HERCULERS." The humongous man walked into the area with only the pair of boxers he wore on. Waving at the crowd, the screams were deafening. Displays of his many spectacular feats were displayed along the humongous jumbo screen for all the fans to see. Tossing his shoulders up and down, like most when they walk in, he then threw several punches at speeds that were nearly too fast to see. "Holy shit!" one fan shouted in excitement. Eventually making his way to the stage, the announcer walked up to him. "So Hercules how you feeling about tonight?" he asked the hero for all the fan to hear. "These gloves are a little different from what I'm used to. But besides that I'm ready to bring home the championship!" he exclaimed before raising one his arms, "Last question, Did you undergo any special training before these matches?" he announcer followed up. "Nothing special. I had a pro teach me all the do's and don't. But besides that, I'm learn as I go type of guy!" Daisuke responded before heading back to his corner where his team warmed him up. "There you have it folks...Earth's Mightiest Hero stepping into the ring for the first time tonight. He says he's gonna bring it home!" ---- He woke up from his nap and slowly sat up. He was already dressed in his fighting attire. Sweatpants and a hoodie with no shirt underneath. A little nap would assure that he would be 100% focused for today's fight. Ezekiel walked to his office's fridge. He pulled out a glass, cracked 5 eggs, and drunk the glass of egg yolk - a habit he picked up from an old movie. “You know you can cook them too, right Ezekiel? It's the same protein source...drinking raw eggs doesn't do much.” His mentor's assistant said coming from his office. “and it's quite disgusting.” “Yeah but less dishes.” “For someone about to die, you sure are lazy" He joked. “How did you even get a ticket anyway?" "A few favors from my days in that hole. I happen to know a few of my benefactors - one of which is running for a local position nearby. Would hate to expose that he participates in the human equivalent of dog fighting." "At least you're finally admitting you're just a chihuahua." "Still more bite than you pussy." “Stay inside.” Aragaki changed the pace with this little piece of advice. Ezekiel’s shocked expression turned into a sincere smile. To think this glasses wearing number cruncher would have sound advice about fighting. Whether it was due to his unique quirk or just being around him all the time, his advice was rather sound and filled with confidence. “He won't tire out and even with your quirk, his power output is limitless. But you can win by points. He’ll be sloppy from the size difference. Tighten up and counter. Remember, follow his rhythm." "Thank you, Aragaki." Ezekiel dabbed his superior and headed out towards the big day. In several hours, his life would definitely change. ---- Ezekiel arrived at the mighty stadium. A coliseum meant for the grandiose occasion and the even bigger spectacle standing within the ring. To think he would stand in the presence of millions of viewers against the strongest hero of the modern world. He lifted up his black sunglasses and squinted. He was in group I. The fodder group. A total of participants. Ezekiel could hear the matches begin. Loud cheers for the famous Hercules. Cheers for other equally famous heroes who were projected to actually stand a chance. And of course his last fight against another high ranked hero. Ezekiel grabbed his shivering arm and breathed. Sucks that he was seen as trash for excitement. However, maybe this caused his nervousness. A chance to prove otherwise.... Ring He pulled out his phone and pressed the answer button. "What do you want?" Ezekiel joked. "Hey champ. Just wanted to wish you luck. I would be in there in person, but with this event going on, there's a bunch of small time criminals trying to grab the spotlight. So the office is super busy." "I understand, Coach." Triple Bang's genuine smile was felt through the phone surely. "I was watching a documentary the other day-” "Glad you've stopped watching porn, but i"m not sure this is the time to talk about dolphins...” “Shut up. Anyway, you ever seen those massive warships that float through the pacific? Well if you look at it, you’d think that those massive behemoths, capable of holding thousands of people on their shoulders would be indestructible. They’re strong. Durable. All that good shit. But when you look at the ammunition that cause their sinking, they’re just smaller pieces of metal. So a smaller piece of metal could destroy a massive ship of comprised of metal. How? Well. The answer lies all in speed and barrages carefully timed and aimed.” Ezekiel smiled...it all made sense... ---- One by one, the fighters emerged. Some were professional boxers who utilized their experience in the ring to try and outmatch Hercules. Others were pro heroes who used their advanced mastery of their quirks to try to close the gap. All fell victim to the No. 1's legendary might. There was a quirk generated barrier surrounding the ring in order to protect the many civilians who were watching the event in person. Despite attempting to make each match more interesting the previous, Hercules essentially fell victim to the same formula for each one: Perform one outstanding feat in the beginning, effortlessly take his opponent's barrage of attacks, then beat them with one mighty blow before the round ended. It was a simple formula, one, that people were hesitating to admit was starting to get a little repetitive. "Is there anyone who can last longer than a round!" Hercules announced after defeating his most recent competitors. "Just in case you were giving it your all before, I'll done an extra million for every extra round." he told the remaining competitors. Planning on donating the millions anyway this would recapture the audience and possibly motivate some discouraged fighters. ---- American Boxers were far ahead of Japanese. That was a fact. An undeniable truth. He watched each fight and was able to pinpoint the exact moment where they fucked up. However, he was also able to recognize the flaws in Hercules stance. Agaraki was right. He focused more on power and natural ability as opposed to actual technique. Now, the ring called for Ezekiel to stand at the center of the massive arena. "Now," Ezekiel looked towards the entrance as the announcer started. "It is time for the next match. The Fighting Hero, Triple Bang vs the Number One Hero of the World, HERCULES." The crowd seemed disinterested at this point. Watching a beast kill these weaklings surely would bore Triple Bang himself. And at the sight of this 5'11, 175lb foreigner, there was no way he would stand a chance. But Ezekiel knew he fought better than the others. Regardless, Ezekiel walked towards the ring spite of the bustling crowd. Yes. He could hear them betting against him. Hear them betting that he wouldn't last more than ten seconds. Whatever. He walked through the barrier which was seemingly impenetrable from within but easy to enter from outside. "Good Afternoon, Mr Hercules." Triple Bang noticed that the barrier muffled crowd's spitefulness. Allowing the combatants to focus easier. "Name's Triple Bang, and today I plan on defeating you." Round One Despite fighting numerous rounds before now, Hercules seemed unfazed. His breathing was calm and controlled; having a heart rate of under 30 beats per minutes. Not a single drop of sweat leaked off his outstanding physique. Upon hearing the new challenger's introduction, he could not help but chuckle. "Beat me?" he thought, wondering as to how he could come up with such blasphemy. Had he not seen all the previous matches, how certain victory was for him. Was he that confident in his abilities? Was there some merit to his outlandish claim. These would be the thoughts that would enter the mind of someone who doubted their abilities. The Mighty Hercules did no such thing. Thus, such fruitless thoughts would never even cross his mind. "I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors!" Daisuke told his competitor with a huge smile it almost seemed phony. Ding. Ding. Ding And the match began. He took his signature boxing stance. Stay low. He remembered. Remain tight. Fight apart but narrow enough for mobility. Elbows tucked in. Chin tucked. Eyes focused on his opponent's chest. He shuffled forward. Jab. His left out to maintain proper distance before retracting immediately. "That annoying bell..." Hercules thought as the match began. In all honesty, following the first match, none have earned the right to have his full attention. With his mind elsewhere, he simply watched as the man's fist made contact with his chest. There was a good amount of force surrounding the punch, however his quick withdrawal made the attack feel like someone had simply grazed him. "Come on now, you're gonna beat me like that." Hercules boastfully spoke, not even paying the man the respect of raising his hands. The crowd didn't care. They saw that weak punch and continued their conversations. Continued buying their snacks and drinks. Others were on the phone. But none of it mattered to Ezekiel. For this was the first real boxing match of Daisuke's life. Another jab for distance checking. Measuring against Daisuke's chest. He split his weight evenly between his left and right foot. Yes. Daisuke's hubris, a trait found in many heroes would be his undoing. More jabs. He changed levels. Jabbing his arms, his chest and his stomach. But these weren't punches for power. No. He could feel his muscles loosen as his body relaxed. His veins appearing as blood pumped freely. 10% increase. Hercules gazed at the clock. "Hmmm, still two minutes left then..." he contemplated, considering if he should try to make match more interesting. "Hey champ..." Hercules said, in an unintentionally condescending manner. "At this point in the match competitors tend to pull out their Ace. Now, I can tell you're movement is becoming more fluid but is there anyway you can accelerate the process a bit in order to get the crowd back into it." Hercules asked. Despite not having his full attention, Daisuke possessed an unrivaled battle sense; Zeke's punches told a story, and this was only the rising action. Ezekiel knew what he was doing. And as Daisuke spoke, Triple lowered his knees and twisted his hips forward. Launching his right deep into Hercules's stomach. Stepping and softly planting his left foot outside his opponent's flank. "Huh.." Hercules mumbled, surprised there was no response from his opponent. "This guy actually thinks he can win..." A smile emerged on his face and thus he finally raised his oversized gloves. "You've earned my respect..." Ezekiel smirked. "You won't be able to knock him out. But this is technically still an official match." His words echoed in Zeke's deepest conscious. And so he, using his hips, returned back to his stance onto launch an even stronger cross to Daisuke's chest. Using his front foot to strengthen the snapping motion and dig deeper into the giant's body. Two minutes in and Hercules has yet to throw a punch. While Triple Bang has earned Hercules' respect through possessing an unwavering resolve, something the other heroes seemed to have lacked, Hercules has yet to consider his opponent his equal in regard to fighting. His fists raised were more for shownmanship than anything else. "It's almost about that time." Another minute and Ezekiel had taken the lead. He pulled his fist back into his high guard and advanced forward. Only one more minute was left, and he hoped that perhaps this next shot would reveal a weakness. His left hand shot outward for a distance check, simultaneously stepping his lead foot outwards again. With less than a minute remaining, Hercules began to make his move. As Zeke tested his distance, the number hero hoped to find his opening. With his arms currently up in a defensive position, it'd only take a moment for the "giant" to utilize his right glove to attempt to knock Zeke's left outward in with the hope of leaving his competitor in an awkward position. Simultaneously, Daisuke took step toward Zeke with his right as he cocked his left elbow back. Suddenly, there was an inexplicable heat coming from his body. "Ding ding ding..." Daisuke thought, as his massive fist descended toward Zeke's face, gathering the wind that attempted to resist. The sheer force of both of these attacks were monstrous, the counter could easily dislocate the average fighter's shoulder and the punch could break his head from his neck. Good. Zeke had watched Hercules' previous matches and discovered a crucial flaw. One which was quite common among even famous boxers of the past. Powerhouses who rely on their power to deliver a devastating final attack. But when used against a tactical fighter, or one who specializes in technique, their power is wasted against air. And soon, powerhouses become one trick ponies who lack variety in their fighting. Firstly, Zeke's jab lacked power. So while Daisuke was able to knock it off course, it'd only affected his arm's trajectory. Still, it was in that moment when Triple Bang realized he how long of a way to becoming the Number 1 Hero he possessed. For even such a simple love tap nearly broke his forearm. He pulled through. His mind ignoring the sharp pain. Regardless, everything turned out to be a ploy which Daisuke fell for. Using the momentum from having his left arm smacked outwardly, he slipped his body in the same direction, aligning his shoulders with his knees and letting the punch fly by a hair. His shoulders burning even without contact. It took all the power from his weighted stance to avoid flying off. He pressed against his lead foot and pivoted to a different angle. Now on Hercule's left flank, Triple Bank lowered his knees and countered with his own rear hook to Hercule's stomach. The crowd was silent. For once, someone managed to avoid the big knockout punch at the end of the first round. How? One of the judges, a former boxing quirk user himself smirked. "The young hero tested the water's against his giant adversary. It's all footwork. By placing his lead foot to the outside of Hercules before his attack through pattern recognition, Triple Bang was able to slip the big punch and pivot to a different angle. Thus creating an opening!" Daisuke was left dumbfounded by the quick thinking of his opponent. "He used my opening as his own..." he thought, as Zeke's fist collided with Daisuke's stomach. The force wasn't strong enough to deal any serious pain, however, due to Hercules' awkward stance and the direction in which Zeke punched him, Hercules was forced to stumble a bit and re-adjust his footing. Before Daisuke could even comment on the attack. The sounds of the bell echoed throughout the stadium. Ding Ding Ding "Holy Shit!" the announcer exclaimed, for a moment, completely forgetting he was on live television. However, he was honestly describing everyone's current thoughts. "Round One has come to an end and both fighters are still standing!" Round Two The competitors who fought prior to Zeke yelled in frustration, "Dammit Hercules! Why'd you have to let him win one?!?" he questioned, believing Daisuke allowed Zeke to survive a round to bring back the attention of the viewers and also benefit his charitable donation scheme. "I mean it's obvious right, Hercules let the guy win that round." There was a reasonable doubt arising in the minds of all the spectators. "Nah it was luck..." "Hercules let him win that one..." "He's trying to keep us interested..." they told themselves, but they could not help but wonder, "Did he though?" This unlikely yet appealing possibility grasped the attention of the views once more. Sitting his corner, Daisuke remained just as confident as always. "You good champ?" his mentor asked from behind, making sure everything was alright. "Are your spidey senses detecting danger?" he questioned jokingly attempted to get a positive response. A smirk emerged on his face. "Fuck outta here!" Daisuke spoke before rising as the two ladies walked throughout the stage with barely any clothes on, broadcasting the start of the second round. Ding Ding Ding Hercules approached the center of the stage, his posture, and stance different this time. Swaying his shoulders from side to side, he was slightly hunched over. With his arms raised in the standard defensive stance, his right foot was ahead of his left. This was a different fighter from the first round. Of course, they would doubt his success. No way a foreigner would be able to take a round from the mighty Hercules! Still, his victory over the first round filled Ezekiel with pride. He approached the center in his usual boxing stance. "Southpaw." He noted. Southpaw fighters were difficult. Naturally, Daisuke's lead hand would align with Ezekiel's opening. Triple Bang knew what he had to do. He shifted his weight from foot to foot with quick jumps before advancing. The average boxer often keeps their strongest arm in the rear and the weakest as the lead. Using the lead simply to set up for powerful shots. Unfortunately, Hercules was an absolute unit. So Triple Bang couldn't tank a jab and establish the proper footing. No. He needed to set it up. He hopped within range, keeping both arms in a high guard. Zeke's strategy wasn't something unordinary; it was actually quite common in most of his fights against real villains. Endure the defense until an opening emerged and then shift to offense. Not a bad strategy but it wasn't something that was gonna win him the fight. While his movements in the previous round were solid, Hercules was unsure if he could endure . As such, he continued with his usual brutish attack. With incredible speeds, his torso dropped nearly a meter to get below Zeke's neck. His right fist began to rise, aiming toward his chin in order to land a fierce uppercut. Gathering the wind as he rose upwards, a stream of powerful wind current would succeed the punch, almost acting as a barrier between the heroes, if Zeke managed to dodge. The worst punches are the one's you don't see coming, Zeke recalled. He didn't expect Daisuke to actually know how to move through his punches and maneuvers. All of a sudden the Number One Hero could fight like a professional. Or perhaps Triple Bang was foolish enough to think otherwise. Either way, he tanked the uppercut with his guard. Flying across the ring and landing against the ropes. The sheer power of the following wind pushed him back further than the ring itself. However, Triple Bang still stood on the canvas. He smirked. "So that's the power of the number one?" His first words. Triple Bang took his stance once more and hopped from side to side. I have to show the crowd I'm the real deal. "Outstanding!" Hercules could not help but exclaim. In most fights, seeing your opponent endure a powerful shot would be mentally taxing almost demotivating. But this wasn't your average fight. Not only had Daisuke gone nearly unchallenged throughout the entirety of this event, but as of late, Hercules has been rather complacent in his training to advance his physical prowess. Reaching such a level where essentially no one can go toe to toe with him, his ambition to grow stronger has become stagnant. But with Zeke enduring one of his punches and still remaining confident in his skills, a new light began to shine deep with his body. Prancing on his toes, the ring began to tremble. "Let's do this. Triple Bang!" An honor. Triple Bang couldn't help but smirk at his opponent. This was probably one of the best fights he's bad since leaving the Abyss. Perhaps the first time he actually felt outclassed by an opponent. But his trainer always taught him to have the mindset that he's going to kick ass. And so he advanced forward. "I'm already ahead in points. Time to win the crowd." He smiled. He lowered his left hand to his stomach and rose his right to his upper chest. His lead shoulder propped before his chin. He took a wider stance, pointing his shoulder to Daisuke. The infamous Philly shell. "Come on Number One." Throughout the first round and the beginning of this one, Daisuke's fighting style could be classified as a , in regards to boxing naming conventions, which refers to fighters with raw power and lacks the finesse of others. While obviously succeeding in multiple fights prior to this with the former fighting style, this moment marked a turning point in the fight. Despite his outstanding physique and immeasurable raw power, during his time in the military, where he was taught , he was trained to be which embodies all three of the boxing styles as he was still honing his quirk. Now regressing to his old habits, Hercules approached his opponent while still remaining on his prancing toes. With his right side acting as his lead, his left began to accelerate forward to what appeared to be a cross punch, But just as it began to extend, it quickly retracted to a defensive state as his right hand, pierced through at alarmingly fast with a certain arc; sending in an overhand right. While before this attack would have been slow and awfully predictable, making it easier to counter, the feint and increased speed made predicting his attacks even harder. Even with Zeke's Philly shell, Daisuke's wingspan would make up for most of the distance he'd be able to create. The beauty of a Philly Shell was the defensive focus and extensive coverage it provided. Even through feints, Ezekiel could protect and weave through otherwise defensive punches. His shoulder twitched forward, prepared to block the rear cross. However, he noticed that Daisuke's hand had been immediately pulled back. "Shit!" He thought. Plunging himself downward in order to avoid the overhand cross. The sheer force of the punch nearly knocked him off his feet. But Zeke managed to regain his footing thanks to his wide stance. This fucking guy's a showman. Ezekiel thought He knew more than that barbaric brawling. I should've fucking known. He noticed the skillful dancing and proper punching technique. Had it not been for Ezekiel's thousands of boxing matches, he would've been put in a coffin by that combination. But he also realized that Daisuke could switch the purposes of his hands without losing power. Overhands are better thrown with the rear hand...But his lead hand still has so much strength that punch ain't lose an ounce of power. Still, Ezekiel needed to remain on the defensive. "That's all you have number 1!!" It was quite the sight to see not only was Ezekiel managing to go toe to toe with the great hero, but he was actually winning. Sure last round, he won that match due to Hercules' arrogant nature. But this one, however, Zeke was displaying defensive capabilities that even the true pros weren't even able to pull off. His ability to not only dodge attacks but also endure them made fans actually want to cheer for him. Despite their praise and love for the number one, everyone loves an underdog. Hercules could feel the shift of support. While the feelings the viewers had for him were not antagonistic, this was the first time in a long time he hasn't had everyone's full support. "So this is what villains feel like..." he thought, before smiling as he gazed at his opponent. "A word to the wise; acting thoughtlessly tough will bring you a world of pain..." he spoke, taking on a semi-crouch stance. "His defense is pretty solid at this moment, probably because of his quirk. If that's the case, I'll play the game." Reminiscent to Zeke during the first round, Daisuke began to show a combo of attacks. 1-1-2 defense. 1-2-3-2 defense. 2-3-2 defense. The titan thought, not only aiming for his target's face but also his body. If Zeke planned on remaining defensive, that was fine. Daisuke wasn't about to lose his cool. His punches weren't growing any weaker yet his control over his movements were becoming more precise. Obviously this monster would know how to fight. Now that Ezekiel showed that he could go the distance, Daisuke had to improve his performance. He started to fight like a professional boxer. Throwing complex combinations with slips in-between. Perhaps the fact that Ezekiel's quirk was unknowingly similar to Hercules's own helped. Regardless, he focused on tanking the jabs and rolling off the crosses. Even absorbing the impact of his shifting shoulder, he could feel it almost smash into pieces. His body pumped more Apeiron through his body. It increased the communication time between his different systems and enhanced both his strength and muscle performance. Essentially allowing Ezekiel to maneuver through these deadly punches. His body seemed to become stronger throughout the seconds. 30% increase. He could feel his heart racing and his vision narrowing. An extreme focus on his target. He became like a hunter. His breaths were easy and clear. The new bruises, he felt them less and less with each punch. Ezekiel's defense improved as he chose to stare down Hercules during the Number One's defensive steps. "Come on champ! It ain't over." He goaded. The fact Ezekiel was able to dodge Hercule's hooks, which sent winds tunneling towards the barrier, showed that he had activated his quirk. He moved with an unforeseen swiftness. A subtle quirk was always the most dangerous. With Zeke dodge, Daisuke ceased his onslaught of attacks. He took a couple of steps back and created some distance between the two competitors. "I think, I'm starting to see how your quirk works..." Hercules told Zeke, warning him that this fight was about to take another turn. At that moment the bells rang again, alarming the competitors the round was over. Round Three That exclamation reverberated throughout the stadium. Spectators who were on the edge of their seat hungry for more. Few could figure out Ezekiel's quirk. For it was one which operated on an eternal level. A power so in tune with his physical self, it lacked the extreme flare of modern day heroes. There were those who even thought that Ezekiel was actually quirkless. But after this fight, he showed that he did, in fact, possess an abnormality. Ezekiel sat on the bench drinking the water bottle left sitting at the edge of his corner. Of course Hercules would have an entire team catering to him in between each round. Triple Bang's own mentor was out being a hero. His stomach started to growl. I can't keep up 30% for the entirety of the match. I'm going to start losing mass during the next round. Unfortunately, although he possessed a quirk similar to the legendary All Might, maintaining his muscular form required energy. His body was still producing and repairing muscle, albeit at a lessened rate. And the increase in muscle mass required an increased source of energy to sustain before reaching catabolysis. If only he'd brought some quick energy snacks... Ding. Ding. Ding. Ezekiel stood up and approached the center in his previously used high guard. I have their attention now. I have to end this as quickly as possible. His body began to swell, getting toner, leaner and more muscular. 50% increase. 30% was enough to move on the defense. But to actually hurt Hercules, he would need to become a Greek warrior himself. "Doesn't matter if you figured it out, I'm going to end this." His left hand shot forward with an explosive exhale. His knees lowered as he changed levels when retracted. The jab was simply a feint for his body twisted forward. Sending a powerful cross towards Hercules' stomach. The increase in muscular mass wasn't for show. His movements were definitely faster and packed more impact. Yet his lean composition retained his extreme mobility and agility. A swift yet powerful in-fighter. Walking towards his competitors, Hercules once again maintained his semi-crouch stance. While unable to do so, due to the gloves covering his fingers, he wished to pull along his mustache as he pandered over his opponent's enhanced physique. "He won't last much longer..." he noted before drawing into his opponent. As Zeke made the first move he could not help but let out a confident smirk. While Zeke had more boxing experience than Hercules, Daisuke had more overall fighting experience. And whether they be boxers, martial artists, or swordsmen, they all victim to the same tactics, eventually. When Zeke augmented his physique once more, Daisuke could tell his opponent was not in for the long haul. The rate at which he was increasing was becoming to drastic for him to maintain for all twelve rounds. As such, it became apparent he wished to end it sooner than later. However, despite his opponent's persistent nature, this is where Daisuke demonstrates the gap between his own and other's capabilities. As Zeke launched his first attack, Daisuke watched Zeke's whole body. While his determined look and explosive speed made it appear that he was aiming for a front shot, Daisuke knew his opponent hadn't abandoned his teachings despite his increased power. Not even biting at the feint, he watched as Zeke's second punch aimed towards his gut. "There..." he thought, utilizing his left hand to side parry Zeke's punch. But rather than simply waiting for Zeke to run out of fumes, Daisuke realized, victory needed to be due to his prowess so his opponent would never remain complacent. As his left parried Zeke's fist, Hercules' right fist targeted Zeke once more. This time, however, was different. Rather than simply following through with his punch, Daisuke watched Zeke's entire body as he moved. Due to his superior wingspan and length, he could adjust as Zeke attempted to counter. Also, while unknown to most, Daisuke had been pulling his punches,for obvious reasons. While still not utilizing his full strength, Daisuke tapped into a level reminiscent to All-Might. "Meteor Smash!" he announced, calling out one of his signature punches; the name earned due to it's nearly inevitable descent to his opponent. Hell. Ezekiel had forgotten who he was fighting during the previous rounds. For his right hand snapped back into his high guard where he attempted to block the oncoming smashing right. See, in his rush, Triple Bang managed to overcommit to his punch. Causing his body to continue onwards with extra momentum. Plus the additional mass forcing him to adjust in a time span which he would need several more seconds. And by forgetting who he was fighting, Ezekiel felt his body soar across the ring where he slammed against the ropes. His legs weren't actually touching the canvas for several seconds. Not until the ropes snapped back into place. Ezekiel fell over. "And he's down!" The crowd roared. Counting alongside the referee. But upon closer inspection, there were several hundred voices cheering for Triple Bang to get up. "Get up!" They screamed. "Lets go AMERICA!" "LETS GO WILL SMITH!" "YOU CAN DO IT!!!!" "Get up!!!" A child screamed. His ebony arms soared through the midnight wind in graceful combinations. His punches snapping, like lightning, to and fro his body. A still atmosphere in the middle of the woods. Oh how he has forgotten the sweet, crisp air of the outside world. The serene silence..But deep within..something was missing. Several villains defeated over the course of two weeks. Petty thieves. But without challenge. He stopped. A growling noise disturbed the silence. Red eyes piercing through the darkness. "Five! Six!" Ezekiel's hands pushed his body up. His frame, much smaller than before that monstrous strike. His body almost unharmed besides the horrific wound on the right side of his face and the massive bruise spreading down his arm. He successfully blocked the punch. But it took several seconds for him regain his senses. "That was nice...but I'm going to win this shit." His arms entered a low guard. His brown eyes locked with Hercules. Rather than stand in awe of Zeke's endurance and motivation, Daisuke began to ponder over his opponent's quirk usage. "His physique is kinda smaller now. The bruise along his right side shows that the punch connected, so logically, the attack weakened him severely." But despite this reasoning, something there was something unsettling about this entire situation. While there was no proof behind such a suspicion, one could attribute this feeling to fighters instinct and experience. So, rather than blindly finishing off his target with a reckless blow; he had planned to attack with the same amount of precision and tenacity as before. But just as Hercules was about to commence his assault, another thought crossed his mind. "This isn't a real fight..." While Daisuke knew he had to win the fight, he could not just win the fight. Going against another hero meant that at least some of the crowd — unknown to Daisuke at this moment it's currently most of the crowd — would want to cheer and support Triple Bang. Completely overwhelming an injured hero would not sit well with the general public; especially with the event being nearly globally broadcasted. Public image mattered. As such, instead of knocking down the injured, the remained defensive, for now. "You alright there champ?" Ezekiel smirked. Rather than answer, the battered warrior rose his hands in his famous high guard and advanced forward with a nice bounce. He switched his hands, maneuvering from orthodox to southpaw and back. This was a fight. And Triple Bang was winning. During this entire match, the famous number one hero has landed an incredibly low amount of actual punches. Triple Bang was in the lead and Hercules had no other choice but to either knock out the young hero or accept defeat. And so Ezekiel continued on the offensive. A double jab followed by a cross where he stepped his left foot on the outside of Daisuke's flank. Twisting his body into a powerful body hook, hoping to take out Hercules' liver. Daisuke maintained his defensive tactics. "Tank, Dodge dodge, side-step." he told himself, capable of reading Zeke's combos. With several rounds remaining Daisuke knew he needed to fall back for a bit, let the fight play out. He couldn't lose but he could win, at least not yet. Final Bell The following rounds followed a similar pattern. Zeke displaying an extraordinary feat of either strength, resilience or technique, and Daisuke managed to overcome each of these. Daisuke did offer some fantastic blows himself in order to keep the fight interesting, he maintained his defensive tactic until now, the Final Round. Daisuke's coach within his corner spoke to him. "You planning on losing this champ?" Daisuke pondered over those words. Many times throughout the battle he had considered letting Zeke win. Not by knockout of course, but by judges decision. However, after much thought, the number one hero reached a conclusion. There were two reasons he could not throw the fight. While this fight was primarily for entertainment, Daisuke needed to uphold a certain amount of dignity and pride as the number one hero. It is important that society sees that they're guardian as an undefeatable champion. Secondly, outta respect for his opponent, a rising hero and competent combatant, he needed to put Zeke down in order for him to rise to higher heights. Ding. Ding. Ding. The two boxers rose from the seats as the final three dings echoed throughout the arena. Many spectators had begun to lose interest despite such a historic fight taking place. However, this final round was sure to be different from the others. Hercules' entire outlook appeared different from before. While his stance was not entirely defensive like before, it was not complete offense either. But even without looking at his body, one could tell from his eyes that he was mentally into this round. Zeke's resolve, despite giving his all and somehow barely moving Daisuke an inch, has remained unwavering throughout this battle. His sheer determination and resilience cannot be questioned. However, whether he's physically capable of taking down a man of Daisuke's proportions was the true question. Fortunately, unlike in a real battle, this is professional boxing. Zeke has managed to tally the majority of the points due to Daisuke defensive tactics. If he manages to remain on his feet this round, Zeke would for sure win the match. Category:Roleplays Category:KamiGuru Category:Shen Yi